0xbadc0de
|released = 10.0.0 |attribute = |rateoffire = 91 |capacity = 12 |mobility = 75 |cost = Unlocked in the ??? map (The last map in Crossed Worlds) |Level required = 1 |theme = Computer themed |number = 100 }} The _0xBadc0de# was a Heavy weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update of Pixel Gun 3D. It could be obtained by completing the last campaign mission (???) in Crossed Worlds but was recently removed from multiplayer in the 16.5.0 update. Appearance It seems similar to the Alien Gun, except having a longer barrel and being entirely black with a yellow frame. The barrel has three light blue rings on it. When it fires, it creates a small green orb that will eventually explode and create small area damage. Upon hit, there is a sound like glass shattering and random green numbers burst out from it as it explodes on a surface, vanishing a moment later. Gallery Description The d''escription is broken. Please, leave us your phone number and we will call you from our Martian Call-Centre.'' 1110000-1100111-110011-1100100 Strategy It consists of low efficiency, a good fire rate, good capacity, and acceptable mobility. Tips * It will inflict no self-damage upon rocket jumping rendering it useful for escaping situations and getting into safe areas. * Being more a utility weapon, use it for moving around the map quickly rather than trying to get kills with it. * When fighting in Arena, if a large group of monsters is on your tail, use this weapon to rocket jump so you can gain distance from them, then deploy a tool (e.g. Turret) so that they'll attack the gadget instead, then finish them off with an alternative weapon. * In a pair of skilled hands, a player can become a deadly opponent to face. * This weapon can be easily replaced by a powerful Heavy weapon in the Virtual worlds, since it is more of a utility weapon. Counters * Since it was removed from multiplayer, you do not need to worry about opponents firing the weapon. Supported maps *Arena Weapon Setups Due to the low efficiency and close-medium range, it is recommended to have a Sniper to keep you safe from long-range duels. An efficient Primary weapon, that can be used in all ranges (e.g. Hellraiser) is recommended as well. Trivia * It is an area damage weapon that nevertheless gets a damage bonus from headshots. * In Android, this used to have 75 capacity. This was nerfed to iOS' amount, 12 capacity in the 10.1.0 update. * This and the Old Revolver are the only default or campaign-obtainable weapons that aren't used in Deadly Games. * In Campaign, this is the only weapon obtainable in Crossed Worlds. * Its name seems to resemble a broken code that can be found, rarely. * This gun is the inverted color representation of one of the alien guns in the Space Station, World 3 map in the campaign. * In the Campaign level Space Station, an alien is using a weapon with high similarity to this. *This is the only default weapon that can be used in multiplayer * In the map Area 52 Labs you can see this gun on the wall but with a texture that looks a lot more similar to the Alien Gun. * Before you beat ???, you can see this weapon on the moon, advertising it as a reward for beating ???. * In the 11.2.2 update, the weapon's sound was changed. * This is the first weapon that had lower case letters in its name in the armory ever. All other weapons' names were completely capitalized. ** Also, this is the only weapon that has numbers in its name (_'0'''xBadc'0'de#), if you exclude the upgrade names (Up1 and Up2). ** This is the only weapon that has an underscore ( _ ) and a hashtag ( # ) on its name in the armory. ** However, in the 11.3.0 update, all of the weapons' names are no longer completely capitalized. * This weapon gives the basic ability to rocket jump, but it also inflicts no self-damage while doing so, similar to the Rocket Jumper (a Primary Weapon for the Soldier) from Valve's ''Team Fortress 2. *Oddly, when killing an enemy, the killed target will dissolve into a green cloud, instead of crumbling to ashes, unlike most heavy weapons. * When you defeat the Evil Bug, the can be found as a pick-up. * This weapon is used by many to rocket jump and quickly 3 category spam * For unknown reasons, this weapon was removed from multiplayer in the 16.5.0 update, possibly due to excessive rocket jumping. * The phone number in the gallery description is binary for “pg3d”, even though each binary codes lack the "0" in the first digit (e.g. "1110000" should be "01110000"). * In an unknown update, you could no longer rocket jump with this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Pick-Ups Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Default Category:Minigame Items Category:Campaign Category:Single Shots Category:Rare